Pulmonary medication may be needed by persons with breathing problems in a hurry. Typically a person experiencing an asthma attack is desperate to get medication. Often a single-shot hand-held rescue inhaler is medically inappropriate for treatment. In such cases, a misting nebulizer is needed. A misting nebulizer is an air pump device with a small plastic chamber attached to a mouthpiece. Prior art requires the nebulizer to be opened, liquid medication added to the chamber, the chamber closed and the pump started. The problem is that this series of steps requiring steady hands and manual dexterity may be difficult to achieve for an asthma attack sufferer who may be panicking because he/she can't breathe. Pulmonary medication may be needed by persons with breathing problems in a hurry. Typically a person experiencing an asthma attack is desperate to get medication. A nebulizer is an air pump device with a small plastic chamber attached to a mouthpiece. Prior art requires the nebulizer to be opened, liquid medication added to the chamber, the chamber closed and the pump started.